yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/42
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَالَّذِينَ آمَنُواْ وَعَمِلُواْ الصَّالِحَاتِ لاَ نُكَلِّفُ نَفْسًا إِلاَّ وُسْعَهَا أُوْلَئِكَ أَصْحَابُ الْجَنَّةِ هُمْ فِيهَا خَالِدُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vellezîne âmenû ve amilus sâlihâti lâ nukellifu nefsen illâ vus'ahâ ulâike ashâbul cenneh(cenneti), hum fîhâ hâlidûn(hâlidûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve : ve 2. ellezîne âmenû : âmenû olan, îmân eden, kimseler (hayatta iken Allah'a ulaşmayı dileyen) 3. ve amilu es sâlihâti : salih amel işleyen (nefs tezkiyesi yapan) 4. lâ nukellifu : sorumlu tutmayız 5. nefsen : nefs 6. illâ : ancak, yalnız, ...den başka 7. vus'a-hâ : onun gücü, kapasitesi 8. ulâike : işte onlar 9. ashâbu el cenneti : cennet ehli 10. hum : onlar 11. fî-hâ : orada 12. hâlidûne : ebedî kalanlar, kalıcı olanlar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı İnananlara ve iyi işlerde bulunanlara gelince; hiç kimseye takatinden aşırı bir teklifte bulunmayız, onlardır cennet ehli ve orada ebedî kalır onlar. Ali Bulaç Meali İman edenler ve salih amellerde bulunanlar -ki biz hiç kimseye güç yetireceğinden fazlasını yüklemeyiz- onlar da cennetin ashabı (halkı)dırlar. Onda sonsuz olarak kalacaklardır. Ahmet Varol Meali İman edip iyi işler işleyenler ise -ki biz hiçbir canı yapabileceğinden fazlasıyla yükümlü tutmayız- işte onlar cennete girecek olanlardır. Onlar orada sürekli kalacaklardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) İnanan ve yararlı iş işleyenler ki kişiye ancak gücünün yeteceği kadar yükleriz işte cennetlikler onlardır, orada temelli kalacaklardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) İman edip salih ameller işleyenlere gelince -ki biz kişiye ancak gücünün yettiğini yükleriz- işte onlar cennetliklerdir. Onlar orada ebedî kalıcıdırlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali İnanıp da iyi işler yapanlara gelince -ki hiç kimseye gücünün üstünde bir vazife yüklemeyiz- işte onlar, cennet ehlidir. Orada onlar ebedî kalacaklar. Edip Yüksel Meali İnanıp erdemli bir hayat sürenlere gelince, biz hiç kimseye kapasitesinin üstünde sorumluluk yüklemeyiz; onlar cennet halkıdır. Onlar orada ebedi kalıcıdırlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) İman edip iyi işler yapan kimseler ise, -Biz kişiye gücünün üstünde birşey yüklemeyiz.- cennetin sakinleridirler ve orada sonsuza dek kalacaklardır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) İyman edib iyi iyi işler yapan kimseler -ki bir nefse ancak vüs'ünü teklif ederiz- bunlar işte eshabı Cennettirler ve hep onda muhalleddirler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen O kimseler ki imân ettiler ve iyi amellerde bulundular. Biz ise hiçbir nefsi, iktidarının fevkinde birşey ile mükellef kılmayız. İşte onlar cennet sahipleridir. Onlar orada ebedî kalıcılardır. Muhammed Esed Ama imana erişen, doğru ve yararlı işler yapan kimseler -(ki) şüphesiz, Biz kimseye taşıyabileceği yükten fazlasını yüklemeyiz- işte, ebediyyen kalmak üzere cennete girecek olan bunlardır; Suat Yıldırım İman edip makbul ve güzel işler yapanlar ise -ki hiç kimseye Biz gücünün yetmeyeceği yük yüklemeyiz- cennetlik olup, orada ebedî kalacaklardır. Süleyman Ateş Meali İnanıp iyi işler yapanlar, -ki hiç kimseye gücünün üstünde bir şey yüklemeyiz- İşte onlar cennet halkıdır, onlar orada ebedi kalacaklardır. Şaban Piriş Meali İman eden ve doğruları yapanlar ise -ki biz kimseye gücünün üstünde bir yük yüklemeyiz.- bunlar da cennetliklerdir. Onlar, orada ebedidirler. Ümit Şimşek Meali İman edip güzel işler yapanlara gelince: Biz kimseye gücünden fazla birşey yüklemeyiz. Onlar Cennet ehlidir; orada ebediyen kalacaklardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk İman edip hayra ve barışa yönelik işler yapanlar -ki biz, her benliğe ancak yaratılış kapasitesi ölçüsünde görev yükleriz- ise cennetin dostlarıdır. Sürekli kalacaklardır orada. Yusuf Ali (English) But those who believe and work righteousness,- no burden do We place on any soul, but that which it can bear,- they will be Companions of the Garden, therein to dwell (for ever). M. Pickthall (English) But (as for) those who believe and do good works We tax not any soul beyond its scope. Such are rightful owners of the Garden. They abide therein. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ama imana erişen, doğru ve yararlı işler yapan kimseler -ki şüphesiz, Biz kimseye taşıyabileceği yükten fazlasını yüklemeyiz- işte, ebediyyen kalmak üzere cennete girecek olan bunlardır; Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri